Brothers
by littleblackcat92
Summary: Inuyasha an Sesshomaru, two brothers who could not be more different - could they?


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"emspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Hey guys :)/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"emspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"The first translation of one of my stories^^/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"emspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"German original can be found here: /span/span/emspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" .de/s/5241407a000175cb33cc2e6d/1/Brueder/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emI hope you like it and (since English is not my mother tongue) that there are not too many words that don't fit^^°/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emHave fun!^^/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strongspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Brothers/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"A gust of wind stroke through the long white hair playing with some strands and finally releasing them from its delicate grab. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon. His eyes reflected the pale /span/spanIt was one of these nights when he became /Those moments were rare but they kept coming. His hand gently stroke the hilt of Tenseiga. His father's legacy. Did he know his son would need this sword one day?br /br /Inuyasha was standing between the trees alone. Somewhere an owl cried. The pale light of the moon was shining at his back and his hair through the limbs of the /He slowly lifted Tessaiga and regarded the slender, rusty blade. An apparently worthless legacy whose complete power was only revealed by taking a look behind the /br /Was he jealous? Sesshomaru knew what he would have answered if someone else had asked that question. But now that he asked it himself...br /He did not know. Some time ago his jealousy had driven him mad because he had known that his father had not made any difference between him and Inuyasha. And he had hated him for leaving the apparently more powerful sword to his half-brother, a /Today, he knew better than /There was nothing in this world now he would give Rin's life for, not even /br /Inuyasha remembered very well how he had once done everything to become full-value demon. He even betrayed /Today, he was glad to have failed at that /His father always had appreciated the human part of him. That was the only reason why he was able to hold Tessaiga. And if he had succeeded in taking the jewel he would never have met Kagome. He possibly never would have known that there were others who did not care which blood was running through his /br /He /br /The moon was shining down on them, two brothers standing there, back to back but miles away from each /How often they had tried to prove their strength! To the other one. To themselves. They had fought, together and against each other. They were different in as many way as there were /And when they met again they would fight again as they always did. Because they were brothers. Because they would never be /br /He went back to their camp. At first he gave a look at /She was still lying there just like he had left her, sleeping peacefully, the dark hair falling upon her face. He stroke it away from her eyes, delicately, so he would not wake /She was possibly the most important aspect in his life now. Did his father intuit that? Did he know somewhere deep in his heart that he would once meet someone like her? Was that even the point?br /He smiled for a moment, sat down by a tree and looked up at the sky, the stars blinking down at him. Then he closed his /It wasn't the point if anybody had known their paths would cross. The only point was that they did because she changed /She was the human girl who melted his bitter heart./p 


End file.
